An information-processing system for using a communication function to share information among users of electronic devices is known.
The present disclosure provides collaboration between an application program and a service providing posted information.
There is provided an information-processing system including: an executing unit that executes an application program that is selected by a user from among a plurality of application programs; and a posted information sharing unit that receives and stores posted information and/or provides the posted information to users, wherein the posted information sharing unit includes: a posted information generating unit that generates the posted information; and a posted information storing unit that stores a plurality items of the posted information, each item of the posted information being stored along with identification information of an application program corresponding to the posted information, an information-processing system includes a requesting unit that identifies identification information of an application program being executed and requests the posted information sharing unit to output the posted information, the posted information sharing unit further includes a posted information outputting unit that extracts at least one item of the posted information corresponding to the identified identification information, from among the plurality of items of the posted information stored in the posted information storing unit, and outputs the extracted item of the posted information, and the executing unit further includes a posted information using unit that uses the posted information output from the posted information outputting unit.